


Castiel The Laptop Thief

by MiltyMilts



Series: Omegle Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and the internet, Crack, Omegle, Sams Laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiltyMilts/pseuds/MiltyMilts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean on Omegle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel The Laptop Thief

**You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Pie.**

Dean?

Sam? Cas? Who is this?

Its Castiel

Cas? What are you doing on Omegle?

I was bored.. So I borrowed Sams laptop

You stole his laptop?

He won’t know.

Jeez Cas. He’s gonna kill you when he finds out.

Dean unlike you, I know how to clear the internet history.

What’s that supposed to mean?

Mr bustyasianbeauties.com

Uncalled for, man.

Five times this week you have borrowed your brothers laptop.

Because mine was busted, yeah.

How did it break?

I think it overheated.

Actually no it didn’t.

And how do you know that?

Well.. I may have done something… But it doesn’t matter now.

You broke it?

Its fixed now.

How did you break it in the first place?

It may have got wet

How the hell did it get wet Cas?

I hear this term called “Surfing on the web”

…

You put my laptop in the ocean?

I was bored Dean. I wanted to try it. Hope you don’t mind it.

Did you just Katy Perry me? And I kinda did, Cas!

But its fixed now… Don’t be mad.

Ugh, Fine.

I’m sorry Dean.

Don’t give me the silent treatment.

Deeeeeaaannn!

Please Dean. Im sorry.

 

**Stranger has disconnected**

 

 

 

 


End file.
